


Forget Me Not

by lessiehanamoray



Category: Persona: Trinity Soul
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Persona Rarepair Week, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lessiehanamoray/pseuds/lessiehanamoray
Summary: Kanuru Morimoto is dying. This is from her perspective and uses Hanahaki disease as well. A very short story.
Relationships: Kanzato Shin/Morimoto Kanaru
Kudos: 3





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> It is Persona Rarepair Week. There will be more Trinity Soul on this site. That is all.

He felt so warm. Kanaru had never really noticed just how warm Shin felt. Even in his jacket, she savored the warmth which escaped.

She was so tired.

She let out a small cough, almost defiant. Small blue and pink petals drifted with the snow.

“Morimoto?”

“I’m...okay,” she whispered. She didn’t want him to know. Didn’t want him to realize she was dying. Wanted to spend this moment like it wasn’t the last time they would ever be together.

She coughed again. More petals mingled with the white snow.

So cold. She curled up close to Shin, as close as she dared.

He smiled at her. That perfect smile. That smile which told all who saw it that he cared. That he would do anything for them.

Shin gently touched one of the petals.

“Where?” He lifted a blue petal on his finger. “Where did these come from?”

Kanaru coughed again, petals once more falling from her mouth.

“Morimoto?”

She shook her head, clutching Shin’s arm. 

She could feel her mouth filling with petals. Or maybe this was just the numbness which came with dying.

“I’m okay,” she lied. Small petals fell out of her mouth as she spoke.

Shin shifted his weight suddenly, like he wanted to stand. She held on tight to his arm.

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “Just...stay with me?”

“Ye-yeah.”

She loved how he stuttered slightly when startled. How he never acted overly sure of himself, but when things went poorly, he was always there to help. How when all of her friends had looked on her with pity, he’d knocked sense into her.

Kanaru coughed again. More petals flew away, coloring the whitening world.

“Kanzato-kun?”

“Yeah?”

He still felt tense. She didn’t want him to tense. She wanted to spend a quiet moment.

“What will you do after graduation?”

“I haven’t really thought about it,” he admitted. He settled slightly on the bench. Good. “Right now, I just want to find Aniki. What about you?”

“Hmm. I don’t know. I think...I just want to be with you.”

“Heh?”

“With my friends.” She coughed again. 

“Morimoto? I can-”

“No. It’s fine. I just need,” she leaned against him once more, “to rest.”

She reached into her pocket, feeling the protective charm she’d met to give back to him weeks ago. Better late than never.

“Here.”

“Eh? Oh, you can keep it. If you want.”

She held the charm tightly in her hand. “Are you sure? I meant to give it back.”

“It’s fine.” His warm hands wrapped around her, closing her fingers around the old charm. “I want you to have it.”

Her throat passage felt full of petals now, and so she just shut her eyes.

His heart beat steadily. Calmly. She hoped he had no idea. 

Shin continued to settle on the bench, even shifting his shoulders so she could rest more comfortably.

“Morimoto?”

She didn’t respond. Didn’t dare open her mouth for fear of the torrent of petals it would release. Besides, did she even have the energy to open her mouth anymore?

She felt like it took all her energy to continue holding on the charm he’d given her. Now truly given her.

She couldn’t even smile at the warm thought.

He felt content. Maybe even happy. He’d been so relieved to find her. She’d cherished that relief.

Just as now she cherished his warmth. She felt it then, her body giving up on producing heat. Not much longer now.

Shin shifted slightly, a movement in the head by the feel of it.

She couldn’t even open her eyes anymore.

Kanaru’s mouth dropped open slightly, drooling pink and blue petals.

She felt the flowers fill her body. Her mouth. Her throat. Her stomach. Even her mind.

And then?

Nothing.


End file.
